De razones y algo más
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Kaname ama a Zero y quiere una relación con él, pero este le da unas razones por las cuales su relación no puede ser, sin embargo Kaname tiene una respuesta para todo.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: De razones y algo mas

Pareja: Kaname x Zero (Obvio n.n)

Resumen: Kaname ama a Zero y quiere una relación con él, pero este le da unas razones por las cuales su relación no puede ser, sin embargo Kaname tiene una respuesta para todo.

Linne dice: Linne se canso de escribir de ella en tercera persona de hecho se le olvida que lo hace XD... pero no era eso lo que quería escribir… esta idea se me vino a la mente en cuanto leí un fic parecido en Bleach… así que tome la idea espero a la autora no le moleste ya que solo tome la idea, mi forma de escribir es diferente a la de ella, la trama es un poco diferente y además estoy pensando escribir un drabble de algunas razones pero bueno mejor las invito a leer mi nuevo one… esto es un regalo (como siempre) para todas ustedes que se toman su tiempo para leer y comentar (las que comentan)… ahora si a leer…

Disclaimer: sigo sin dominar el mundo por ende sigo sin poder obligar a sensei que me regale sus personajes por ende ellos son de ella... algún día Hino-sensei algún día XD…

Campaña 1 review por un dólar: otra vez, en mi país en Julio se llevara a cabo la Teletón por ello he vuelto con esta campaña por cada review que me dejen yo donare 1 dólar, el año pasado donamos 16 dólares… veamos si superamos la meta este año XD…

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en la academia Cross, todos y cada uno de sus habitantes se encontraban sumergidos en su rutinaria vida, sin embargo había dos estudiantes que no cumplían con su rutina.

Ahí parados uno frente al otro, con un hermoso lago de escenario tras ellos, se encontraban dos chicos cada uno con su distintivo uniforme que los marcaba como estudiantes de la academia Cross, con una diferencia, uno llevaba el uniforme negro que lo identificaba como estudiante de la clase diurna y el otro su inmaculado uniforme blanco identificándolo como estudiante de la clase nocturna. Ahí se encontraban ellos teniendo una pequeña discusión.

- Dime tus razones – le pidió el chico castaño de la clase nocturna – vamos Kiryu-kun dímelas – Zero estaba sonrojado y miraba directamente a los ojos del presidente de la clase nocturna

- Es fácil Kuran – dijo Zero decidido

21 razones por lo cual lo nuestro no funcionaria:

1.- ¡Somos Hombres!

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, Kuran, ambos somos hombres. Hasta donde se mi cuerpo es igual al tuyo –

- Bueno Kiryu, como sabes eso no importa en nuestra raza, sino mira a Aido y Kain

con lo exhibicionistas que son, además de que el amor no ve sexo, edad, raza ni nada, el amor es así, yo te amo a ti sin importar que seas un chico., aunque eres realmente atractivo. –

2.- Yukki

- Yukki te ama, no le podría hacer esto, no a ella –

- Yukki es mi hermana y tu hermana también así que ella lo único que quiere es que seamos felices, además ella fue la que me mando a hablar contigo

3.- Soy cazador, tu un vampiro

- Kuran mi trabajo es matar a los de tu clase –

- Zero tienes que aceptar que tú también eres uno de los nuestros, además soy un vampiro de sangre pura dudo mucho algún día aparecer en tu lista de a quienes cazar –

4.- Nivel E

- Pronto caeré en nivel e, y sabes lo que significa –

- No pasara nada si tomas mi sangre, nunca dejare que caigas en nivel e aunque debas de alimentarte de mí por toda tu vida –

5.- Me odias

- Te recuerdo que me odias –

- Creo que si eso fuera cierto no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación –

6.- Te odio

- Entonces te recuerdo que te odio –

- Sabes bien que no es así, sino cuando pedí hablar contigo y dije "te amo" no te hubieras sonrojado, y ni siquiera seguirías aquí –

7.- Soy un ex –humano

- Kuran tu eres el rey de los vampiros, y yo un simple ex humano –

- ¿Quieres que deje ese puesto? Porque por ti Zero soy capaz de volverme cajero en algún McDonald si así me prefieres, pero te agradecería que no me lo pidieras no me gustaría dejar a cargo a Yukki del clan, además de que no me gusta el uniforme de McDonald

- Idiota –

8.- Cross

- A Cross no le gustara la idea de nosotros dos juntos –

- ¿Bromeas? El director sería el primero en empezar a planear la boda –

9.- Yagari

- Ok. A Yagari no le gustara, él te odia –

- Dime algo que no sepa. Sé que el director me ayudara en ese punto. –

10.- Nobles

- Tus nobles no lo aceptaran, a ellos no les agrado –

- Ellos no deciden por mí, además son mis amigos y lo único que quieren es que sea feliz. Y si quieres saber existe una apuesta acerca de cuánto tiempo tardaremos en estar juntos –

11.- Ichiru

- Ichiru se sentirá aturdido, me matara y no quiero morir a manos de mi hermano menor –

- No te preocupes por él, le digo a Takuma que hable con él, lo tranquilice, lo prepare y listo ya esta, nos aceptara –

- ¿Qué insinúas? –

- Nada –

12.- Sexo

- Somos hombres… -

- Zero eso ya lo mencionaste –

- Calla y deja que termine de hablar… somos hombres y pues en la cama no sabría como actuar – (sonrojo extremo)

- Me alegra que piense en nosotros en una cama y no te preocupes ya descubriremos juntos que hacer cuando llegue el momento –

13.- Romance

- No soy romántico, nada romántico eso no me va a mí –

- Vamos Zero no soy una chica que quiere romance, solo soy un chico que quiere tu amor y tu corazón –

14.- Mala persona

- Soy un desastre como persona, ya sabes gruñón, celoso, etc. –

- Te amo tal como eres y por quien eres, no cambiaría nada de ti, te amo así. Además quien dice que soy perfecto, lo parezco eso sí pero no lo soy – (guiño)

15.- ¿Pasivo?

- Sabes no soy ni seré pasivo, nunca –

- Me creerías si te dijera que me gusta probar cosas nuevas. Dame tiempo y veras lo bueno de ser pasivo y veras que al final te gustara –

16.- Opuestos

- Nuestros caracteres y personalidades son opuestas, chocamos entre nosotros –

- Mas que chocar diría que nos complementamos, no has oído el dicho que dice que los opuestos se atraen –

17.- Discusiones

- Discutimos mucho entre nosotros, sino míranos ahora –

- En este momento no estaríamos discutiendo si estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo y hubieras dicho si desde el principio, además esa es la sal de la vida, una pareja si ningún desacuerdo no sería pareja –

18.- Gay

- No soy gay, no me gustan los hombres –

- Yo tampoco lo soy hasta donde sé, pero me enamore de ti –

19.- Dinero

- Soy pobre no podría pagar por regalos, no podría aportar mucho económicamente –

- ¿Y? creo que con lo que tengo nos es más que suficiente. Además con que tú estés a mi lado es suficiente.

20.- Amigos

- No soporto a tus amigos, no me agradan –

- No los tienes que soportar, solo me tienes que amar. Además que cuando los conozcas mejor aprenderás a apreciar la inocencia de Senri y Rima, las sonrisas de Takuma, la fidelidad de Seiren, la seriedad de Akatsuki, la sinceridad de Ruka y hasta las niñerías de Hanabusa –

21.- No funcionara

- No creo que una relación entre nosotros funcione –

- Eso solo el tiempo nos lo dirá y pondré todo mi esfuerzo, mi corazón y mi alma para hacer que funcione –

- Pero… -

- Ya basta de excusas Zero –

Zero Kiryu se quedo callado, ahí parado viendo directamente a los ojos de Kaname Kuran su mente se puso en blanco y simplemente ya no pudo pensar en más excusas para decir no.

- Pones tantos peros porque sabes que somos el uno para el otro, sabes que lo que yo siento por ti es lo mismo que tú sientes por mí, este amor que consume mi corazón es mutuo. Amémonos Zero sin importarnos el que dirán, sin pensar en el futuro, vivamos el presente, amándonos con pasión dando todo de nosotros. Te entrego mi corazón de ti depende el aceptarlo y si quieres darme el tuyo. ¿Qué dices? –

Zero quedo sin palabras después de haber escuchado el discurso de Kaname. Era cierto lo que decía, ese amor era mutuo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de no ser correspondido, miedo de que Yukki lo odie, miedo de lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran, miedo de un futuro incierto.

Pero ahora sabía que era correspondido, sabía que Yukki jamás lo odiaría o eso quería pensar, sabía que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran nunca le había importado mucho, sabía que el futuro era incierto pero que lo que contaba era el presente, tenía que vivir el presente. Así como Kaname lo sabía también, había que jugarse la vida por amor, sin importarnos el que dirán ni el que pasara.

Zero tomo una decisión, tomo valor basado en amor, sin dejar de ver los castaños ojos dijo con voz clara:

- Acepto tu corazón y te entrego el mío, cuídalo sino te matare lentamente sin importar las consecuencias – un sonrojo cubrió su rostro al terminar de decir estas palabras

- Gracias Zero – Kaname se acerco a él y con delicadeza tomo su rostro y lo acerco al suyo – te prometo cuidar de él y de ti por siempre –

Borro la distancia que había entre sus labios y con ternura y amor cerro esa promesa que había hecho con el joven cazador. Zero rodeo su cuello pegando por completo ambos cuerpos y permitiendo que el beso se volviera más profundo.

- Te amo Zero – dijo sin soltar el rostro del cazador

- Y yo a ti Kaname – Zero volvió a besar a su ahora amante.

* * *

Extra

Cerca del lago iban dos chicas castañas caminando cuando a lo lejos vieron a ambos chicos entregados en un romántico momento.

- ¿Yukki estas bien? – pregunto a su mejor amiga al ver como esta miraba la escena y sus ojos brillaban conteniendo las lagrimas

- Si Yori-chan es que no lo puedo creer – respondió esta mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga

- Yukki lo siento yo se que tu lo amas – Yori quería consolar a su mejor amiga

- ¿Sentirlo? ¿Amarlo? ¿De qué hablas Yori-chan? – Ahora Yukki se miraba confundida

- De Kaname- sempai tu lo amas – ahora Yori parecía confundida

- Claro que lo amo, es mi hermano. Estoy feliz de que esos dos estén juntos al fin –

- Pero parecía que ibas a llorar – Yori estaba totalmente confundida

- Claro de felicidad, además gane – dijo con una radiante sonrisa

- ¿Ganaste? –

- Sip gane la apuesta contra Aido sempai y los demás, ya sabía yo que tenía que empujar un poco a Kaname para que se le declara a Zero porque era obvio que Zero no lo haría. Estuve a punto de perder pero con esa ayuda gane, je ya quiero ver la cara de Aido sempai cuando sepa que perdió – Yukki empezó a caminar de regreso por donde habían llegado

- No entiendo – Yori estaba más que confundida

- déjame te explico. Aido sempai, Kain sempai y… - y así se fueron alejando las chicas de ahí dejando atrás a dos chicos demasiado ocupados en ellos mismos como para haber notado la presencia de la pequeña prefecta.

Fin

* * *

Linne dice: Eh aquí el final del one-shot de hoy… les digo otra vez intente hacer un drable o una viñeta pero creo que me pase de las mil palabras eso según mi contador, definitivamente no sirvo para eso u.u. Ahora les cuento que quiero escribir drables de alguna de las razones pero no sé si lo hare… ya saben tiempo y todo eso además que debo continuar con los fics largos… espero les haya gustado este one… ya saben todo por rr…y tomen este one como regalo de disculpa… si quieren un drable de alguna de las razones díganmelo tal vez así logro escribir alguno pero sino mejor tomemos esto como un solo n.n…

Las quieres su amiga Linne *^*...


	2. Te odio

**Linne dice:.** Aquí me encuentro dejandoles el primer drabble de esta serie... lo tenia desde hace mucho tiempo pero siempre pasaba algo y no lo podía pasar a la compu (lo escribí mientras trabajaba, en un cuaderno que siempre anda conmigo)... espero les guste y siempre agradeceré si me dieran ideas de que otra razón puedo pasar a drrable XD!... sin mas a leer...

* * *

Drabble 1

Razón 6:_** Te odio**_

¡Lo odiaba! Realmente ¡lo odiaba!... lo odiaba… ¿lo odiaba?. Zero no sabia cuando había dejado de odiarlo. Se supone que tenía que odiarlo, Zero era un cazador del linaje Kiryu y Kaname la representación total de lo que el debía de odiar.

Entonces porque había dejado de odiarlo…

No era por sus tontas sonrisas tan escasas pero tan hermosas que podía dejarlo en Kanamelandia por varios minutos antes de recordar que era un Kuran de quien estaba hablando….

No era por sus ojos que eran de un bello color chocolate, ni por sus penetrantes miradas que lo dejaban sin respiración…

Tampoco era por ese cuerpo que lo llamaba al pecado… tal vez era por su aura solitaria tan parecida a la suya, tal vez por esa astucia y ese sarcasmo que hacia que una conversación (o discusión en su caso) fueran entretenidas, o que fuera el único que hiciera su corazón saltar con una sola mirada y que con cada discusión lo hiciera sentirse vivo…

- Kuran… te odio – suspiro – te odio por hacerme sentir así –

Fin


	3. No soy gay

Linne dice:. Lamento la tardanza aqui esta el siguiente drabble... y esperen prontamente la continuacion de mis otros fics estoy trabajando en ellas n.n... dedicado a todas aquella q aun me esperan...

* * *

**Drabble 2 razón 18**

"No soy gay" "No soy gay" era lo que se repetía todos los días frente al espejo.

"No soy gay" era lo que le decía casi a diario a ese endemoniado vampiro "Yo tampoco" era lo que le contestaba antes de robarle un beso.

"No soy gay" le grito un día a Yuuki cuando esta le molestaba con Kaname-sempai "Aja lo que tu digas" le respondió mientras rodaba los ojos.

"No soy gay" le grito un día al director cuando le lanzo una indirecta muy directa.

"No soy gay" decía antes de entrar al dormitorio de Kaname.

Y solo en esas cuatro paredes, atrapado entre la cama y el cuerpo de Kaname con el cuerpo sudado, los latido a mil y el nombre de Kaname en la punta de sus labios se dejaba de mentir a si mismo y de reprimirse.

Zero iba saliendo de su habitación con dirección al dormitorio de la Luna pues su vampiro le esperaba. En el resquicio de la puerta su gemelo lo miraba.

- Ya vas donde Kaname? – le pregunto con burla Ichiru.

Zero lo evadió y salió de su habitación, cuando pasaba por su lado solo le dijo:

- "No soy gay" – Ichiru sonrió

- Nii-san – lo llamo Ichiru, Zero volteo a verlo – Yo si! – fue lo ultimo que escucho Kiryu Zero antes de caer desmayado.

Fin


End file.
